For analyzing a certain cellular mobile standard, the respective unknown mobile channels, namely the channel numbers and their exact center frequencies, have to be inquired by the mobile provider, also called mobile (network) operator. Once, the several channel numbers and their center frequencies have been obtained, they have to be entered manually for starting the analyses.
It is inter alia necessary to know the different available channels for analyzing occurring interferences at borders of countries which might occur due to mobile providers of a neighboring country.
Further, the information about the mobile channels is important for determining so-called fingerprints with regard to the roaming coverage such that it is possible to determine which mobile channel at which frequency was receivable at a certain location at a certain moment.
Since mobile providers change their mobile channels frequently due to network planning and optimization of their mobile network, it is necessary to be able to detect all available mobile channels at a certain location in a short time without much effort.